Gekkou Nanase
Gekkou Nanase is Takeshi Nanase's younger brother who loves Kurumi Isoshima. Appearance Gekkou is a young man of average height and with red eyes. He long black hair that reach to his neck with strands in the front. Personality Gekkou has a rather complicated personality. At first he seemed to be a rather calm individual who didn't speak a great amount. But after a while he seemed to be usually rather upbeat around others, specifically around his brother and Kurumi, and seems to actually be rather sociable. But underneath all that is a rather evil individual. Gekkou's attraction towards Kurumi can be called obsessive. This obsession lead him to being highly possessive of her and jealous towards his brother, to the point of hatred. He also appears to care little for peoples lives, to the point where he hurts others with no remorse, even his own brother. History Gekkou was born approximately a year after Takeshi. Not much is known about his early life other than he did kendo with his brother, and at some point met and fell in love with Kurumi Isoshima. Sometime during middle school he learned, though didn't believe, that Takeshi and Kurumi began dating. However, after realizing that they were dating, not knowing it was a fake relationship, he suspected Takeshi was taking advantage of her phobia. Thus, conflict ensured between the two. Immediately after this, Takeshi accidentally pushes Gekkou while trying to stop him, gets hit by a car. However, Gekkou sees this as something done on purpose. This apparently caused lasting damage to Gekkou's left leg, causing him to quit kendo. After that incident, Gekkou and Takeshi have had a distant relationship, while Gekkou harbors hate for Takeshi. It later turns out that their mother was responsible for arranging the assassination of her own son Gekkou. The mother did this only to avoid Gekkou from becoming like Kazuma, as she foresaw the potential of Gekkou becoming like him. Plot Gekkou in the beginning didn't play much of a role in the plot, besides being a key factor to Takeshi's inner dilemmas. But eventually he met and was trained by Washizu Kippei in the use of magic, and joined Ghost Trailer because of his trainer and to fight his brother. During the start of the main characters second year, Gekkou appeared before Takeshi and Kurumi at the entrance ceremony, shocking both of them. After a few days of school, Gekkou appears to want to, and does, make up with Takeshi, upon which the brothers seemed to be back to the way they were before the accident. He then was one of the people who saw the awakening of the leader of Ghost Trailer, Kazuma Ryuusenji. After which he participated in the assault on Wizard Brace by Ghost Trailer and Ancient Pendragon, during which he attacked Makoto Hitouji. Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Gekkou is skilled in kendo and it was stated that this was the one thing he surpassed his brother in. He is able to hold his own against : This is the name of Gekkou's acceleration magic. It works by allowing him to teleport himself anywhere *'Accelerate': By saying the name of this spell, Gekkou is able to accelerate himself to invisible speeds. Spells Protection: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be protected from harm for a certain amount. Float: By creating a magic circle, the caster will be able to float or fly in the air. Aspect Angel Blade Gekkou uses the Angel Blade to defeat Takeshi and take Kurumi and Twilight. Bloody Twilight (modified) Gekkou uses a modified version of Twilight for the final battle against his brother Takeshi. When Twilight is in her human form, she is chained up the chains are on her neck and hands. This allows Gekkou to control her. Relationships Family 'Takeshi Nanase' Gekkou hates his older brother for dating his love Kurumi (but in reality his brother is only doing this to protect her from stalkers) but Gekkou says that Takeshi is just taking advantage of her and calls him the worst type of person, also he blames his brother for a car accident that he was pushed into which injured his left leg badly. Later in the series, Gekkou finds out that it wasn't his brother that was responsible for this incident but their mother who tried to have him assassinated. He relays this information to his brother who is just as shocked but is horrified that his brother assaulted their mother as Gekkou accuses him of wanting him hurt. Yoko Nanase Not much was known about their relationship, though Yoko was known for keeping secrets from them. It turns out Yoko was responsible for Gekkou being struck by a car which injured his leg, upon discovering it was her and not Takeshi who had him injured he assaulted her as revenge. Others 'Kurumi Isoshima' Gekkou loves Kurumi but has an unhealthy obsession with her which causes Gekkou to fall out with his brother Takeshi. Gekkou also abducts Kurumi for part of the series. Gallery Gekkou.jpg vlcsnap-2014-04-10-05h20m15s235.png Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Ghost Trailer members